Please?
by baekgihun
Summary: Sebagai sahabat yang baik kai rela melakukan apapun yang diminta sahabat nya, sehun. /"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu mu?"/"Aaaahhh apa yang kau lakukan kai ahhh"/ KAIHUN'S STORY. kai seme! sehun uke!


**PLEASE?**

 **WARNING: YAOI FANFIC, BXB, MS TYPO, RATING M UNTUK SEDIKIT MESUM**

 **MAIN CAST:**

 **KAI 15 TAHUN**

 **SEHUN 15 TAHUN**

 **BAEKGIHUN PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar nya. Sinar lampu kecil yang ada di atas meja nya menerpa wajah kai yang sedang memperhatikan dalam sebuah isi buku yang sedang di baca nya. Cahaya remang-remang mendominasi ruangan namja itu. Beberapa kali ia terlihat seperti menggumamkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dimaksud adalah isi dari buku yang sedang di baca nya. Kai sedang menghafal beberapa rumus yang tertuliskan di buku berhalaman tebal itu.

Kaki namja itu sedikit bergetar di bawah sanggahan meja belajar nya. Suasana hening menyelimuti keadaan kai yang sedang berkutat dengan berbagai macam rumus kimia. Besok adalah hari dimana akan dilaksanakan nya test kimia, sebuah test sebelum ujian yang sebenarnya berlangsung. Namun walau ini hanya sebuah test tetap akan berpengaruh pada nilai murid yang akan menjalani ujian, tanpa terkecuali kai sendiri.

Murid angkatan akhir di XOXO Junior High School itu menatap geram dengan deretan rumus-rumus yang sudan ia coba hafal kan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sepasang mata nya ia lirikan ke kanan dan kiri. Bermaksud mencari benda apa saja yang bisa tangan nya mainkan di meja belajar berukuran sedang itu. Mungkin dengan melakukan hal lain bisa membuat nya menghafal rumus-rumus itu lebih mudah. Namun nihil, yang ia lihat di meja itu hanya beberapa buku cetak dan tulis, sebuah pensil, dan ponsel nya. Kai menatap dalam ponsel nya itu. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang akan menghubungi nya saat ini untuk sekedar menghibur saja.

Kai masih betah menatap benda persegi panjang itu dengan dalam. Sampai mata nya menangkap ponsel itu bergetar di tempat nya. Layar ponsel itu sesekali menyala menanda kan sebuah panggilan telah masuk dan memanggil-manggil untuk di angkat oleh pemilik ponsel.

"Hallo" ucap kai yang sedang mengangkat telpon yang baru masuk tadi. Ada perasaan aneh saat ia menjawab nya tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

Suara di seberang sana masih terkunci dalam diam. Jongin melihat layar ponsel nya apa panggilan itu sudah dia akhiri oleh seseorang yang menelpon nomor nya. Dilihat nya sambungan telpon itu belum terputus. Di dekatkan nya kembali ponsel itu di telinga nya dan berharap si pemanggil mengeluarkan suara nya.

"Kai, aku ahhh membutuhkan bantuan mu sekarang nngghh" sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti desahan mengakhiri suara si penelpon. Kai yang mendengar nya menatap aneh ke depan. Dia sedikit gugup mendengar suara yang cukup asing bagi nya itu.

"Sehun? Apa yang terjadi pada mu? Dan..." kai menggantungkan suara nya karena ia sempat ragu untuk mengatakan sebuah pemikiran yang di anggap nya aneh "mengapa kau mendesah?"

"Akuhh juga tidak tahu kenapa nggh tiba-tiba saja tubuh ku panas ahhhh dan mengeluarkan suara aneh ini ssshh" kaki dan tangan kai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tubuh nya mengeluarkan reaksi seperti ini karena hanya mendengar suara sehun. Kai menghela nafas nya berat.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu sehun?" Suara kai hampir tersendat di tenggorokan nya namun dengan cepat ia mengatasi nya dengan berbicara secara cepat. Suara di seberang telpon itu membuat kai kehilangan akal sehat nya.

"Datang saja ke rumah ku nnggghh sekarang aaahhh" kai langsung memutuskan telpon itu secara sepihak. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan reaksi aneh tubuh nya karena mendengar desahan sehun yang cukup panas bagi kai.

Walau baru berada di angkatan akhir junior high school tapi ia cukup mengetahui jenis apa suara aneh yang sehun barusan keluarkan. Sebuah suara yang sering di ucapkan teman-teman nya sebagai desahan.

Kai memakai pakaian pantas sekira nya untuk pergi ke rumah sehun sekarang. Ia melakukan nya dengan tergesa-gesa karena tidak ingin membuat sehun menunggu dan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada sahabat dengan nya itu.

Kai berlari keluar rumah nya sesudah ia berpamitan dengan ibu nya. Rumah kai dengan sehun masih di blok yang sama dan hanya terpisah kan beberapa rumah di antara rumah mereka. Ini tidak menyulitkan kai yang sedang berlari menuju rumah sehun karena tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak membuang tenaga nya karena kelelahan. Kai berlari dengan cepat karena takut dengan apa yang di alami sahabat nya, sehun. Yang mengeluarkan suara aneh di sela-sela bicara nya.

Sampai nya di rumah sehun. Kai melihat rumah itu sepi karena lampu di dalam rumah itu hanya beberapa yang menyala dan salah satu ruangan yang kai tahu itu adalah kamar sehun.

Kai ingin mengetuk pintu yang sudah ada di depan nya. Namun setelah ia berpikir bahwa tidak ada orang di rumah itu selain sehun ia membuang jauh-jauh rencana mengetuk nya. Kai langsung membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam tanpa memedulikan apa pun. Bahkan ia tidak mengunci kembali pintu yang ia buka tadi.

Dan saat kai membuka pintu kamar sehun, mata nya terbelalak seperti ingin keluar dari tempat nya. Mulut kai menganga lebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapan nya sekarang. Badan nya terasa kaku di mulut pintu kamar sehun, ia tidak bisa merasakan tubuh nya dalam sesaat. Pemandangan di hadapan nya ini benar-benar di luar dugaan kai sebelum nya. Sehun yang sedang menggeliat di tempat tidur nya dengan tubuh polos tanpa balutan pakaian. Pakaian nya terlihat berserakan di beberapa sudut kamar itu. Rambut sehun teracak dengan brutal. Wajah nya memerah seperti tomat dengan mulut yang menganga sesekali mengeluarkan suara aneh yang di sebut desahan.

Kai yang masih terdiam di perbatasan kamar sehun hanya meneguk keras air liur nya. Keadaan kacau sehun seperti ini sangat di luar dugaan nya. Kai mencoba berjalan mendekati sehun walau dengan langkah yang terasa berat untuk nya.

Mata kai menyelidik tubuh telanjang sehun. Ia ingin mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokan nya namun tersendat. Dilihat nya sehun yang terpejam dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ahhh tolong" sehun menggeliat kembali di tempat tidur nya. Seperti nya ia belum menyadari kalau kai sudah datang dan bahkan menyaksikan keadaan nya saat ini.

Kai masih memperhatikan sehun yang menggeliat seperti ulat. Keringat meluncur begitu saja di pelipis nya. Kamar ini benar-benar mengeluarkan kan aura panas. Masih di keadaan terpejam nya sehun meremas sprei yang sedang ia tiduri dengan keras. Tubuh nya melengkung ke atas. Kai melihat semua itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mata nya menangkap benda di antara paha sehun yang sedang mengacung ke atas. Tidak, ia harus menghentikan sehun sekarang.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi sebenar nya?" Tanya kai yang masih memandangi junior kecil sehun yang masih mengacung itu. Ini baru pertama kali nya ia melihat penis orang lain selain milik nya secara langsung. Walau sebenar nya ia pernah melihat di film porno yang teman nya berikan. Namun ini berbeda karena kai melihat nya secara live.

Sehun membuka mata nya perlahan. Beberapa tetes air mata keluar saat bersamaan. Dilihat nya kai yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur nya dengan menatap seluruh tubuh telanjang nya. Sehun sudah tidak peduli kai melihat nya. Ia hanya ingin semua reaksi tubuh nya saat ini sirna seketika. Ditatap nya kai dengan tatapan yang terkasihan.

"Kai bantu aku ssshh, ini sangat menyakitkan ahhh" suara rendah sehun menyadarkan kai yang sedang memperhatikan tubuh polos sahabat nya itu. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk saat ia melihat tubuh itu. kai menatap balik sehun yang menatap nya dengan wajah memohon.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu mu?" Kai mendudukan tubuh nya di samping sehun yang masih berbaring. Dijauhkan nya rambut sehun yang hampir menutupi wajah sahabat nya itu dengan tangan nya.

"Ahhhh nggghh aahhh" diluar dugaan mereka berdua. Sehun mendesah keras karena kulit nya bersentuhan dengan jari kai. Kai yang mengetahui reaksi sehun yang sensitif hanya tersenyum bijak pada sehun.

Dengan cepat dan sekali gerak kai membalikan tubuh nya dan memposisikan menindih sehun. "Sebenar nya aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mu seperti ini. Tapi untuk mengatasi ini aku mengetahui cara nya setelah mengingat beberapa adegan yang film porno yang di berikan oleh chanyeol"

Sehun yang sedang tertindih oleh kai hanya bisa mendesah keras. setiap kali kulit nya bersentuhan dengan tubuh kai yang masih berbalut pakaian kasual yang di kenakan kai itu sehun merasakan sensasi yang teramat aneh.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh membantu mu?" Tanya kai yang semakin mendekatkan diri nya pada wajah sehun yang dibalas anggukan sembarang oleh seseorang dalam bawah tindihan nya saat ini.

Mata sehun melebar tiba-tiba saat bibir kai menyentuh permukaan bibir nya. Ia tidak tahu kalau cara yang di maksud kai adalah berciuman. Ini adalah ciuman pertama kali sehun selama 15 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini. Sehun memejamkan mata nya pasrah saat ciuman pertama nya di renggut oleh sahabat kecil nya.

Beberapa lenguhan keluar begitu saja dari mulut sehun saat lidah kai menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut nya. Lumatan demi lumatan kai berikan pada bibir nya bermaksud membuat sehun membuka mulut nya.

"Ahhhh aahhh" desah sehun saat lidah kai berhasil memasuki goa milik nya. Benda kenyal itu menjelajahi mulut sehun dengan ganas. Sehun yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan nya hanya pasrah di bawah kendali kai menguasai diri nya. Sesekali lidah kai yang ada di dalam mulut sehun menyentuh lidah nya yang kaku. Benda kenyal milik kai menghujam mulut sehun. Ia tidak tahu sahabat nya ini memiliki kemampuan seperti ini.

Sehun merasa sesak di bagian dada nya. Ia tidak menyadari sudah hampir 10 menit kai memakan bibir nya dengan rakus. Pasokan oksigen di paru-paru sehun mulai menipis. Beberapa pukulan di dada kai ia berikan berharap kai akan menyudahi kegiatan nya dengan bibir nya ini. Kai yang menyadari sehun mulai kehabisan nafas pun segera melepaskan tautan kedua nya.

Kai menyingkirkan saliva di pinggir bibir nya yang entah milik siapa. Dilihat nya sehun yang meraup udara sebanyak-banyak nya. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah sahabat nya itu. Bibir merah yang membengkak dan semburat halus di pipi sehun menjadi pemandangan yang terindah kai dapatkan setelah berteman dengan sehun selama 7 tahun.

"Apa kau masih merasakan butuh bantuan ku?" Tanya kai yang menyingkir kan tubuh nya dari tindihan pada sehun

Mata nya mengarah pada sesuatu di antara selangkangan sehun yang masih tegak ke atas dengan sedikit cairan putih di ujung benda itu.

'Seperti nya permainan ini akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi' ucap kai dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu kai, tapi rasa aneh di milik ku masih belum hilang" ucap sehun sambil mendudukan diri nya. Berbaring cukup lama membuat sehun ingin mensejajarkan pinggang nya.

Kai yang melihat sehun seperti mengangkang tidak ingin membuang waktu. Ia dengan cepat menerobos celah di antara paha sehun dan memasukan kepala nya dalam celah itu.

Sehun yang melihat apa yang baru di lakukan kai menatap tidak percaya. Kepala kai sekarang berada di antara paha nya dan sehun tahu wajah kai berada tepat di milik nya. Ini sontak membuat sehun malu di buat nya. Belum sempat sehun ingin melayangkan protes sebuah desahan keras keluar dari mulut nya.

"Aaaahhh apa yang kau lakukan kai ahhh" kai menghisap keras penis kecil sehun itu yang membuat sahabat nya berdesah keras. Beberapa gigitan kecil ia berikan pada penis sehun yang sedang tegang dalam mulut nya. Yang kai tahu dari film porno ini dinamakan dengan blowjob. Ia hanya mengikuti naluri hati saat melihat penis sehun mengacung di depan mata nya. Kai menghisap kuat penis sehun tanpa memedulikan teriakan protes dari sehun. Ia menganggap teriakan itu seperti desahan keenakan dari sehun karena kegiatan nya.

"Kai hentikannhh. Gelihh ngghhh" ucap sehun sambil mendongakan kepala nya ke atas. Sensasi di bawah nya saat ini benar-benar di luar dugaan nya. Kai yang seperti ingin memakan penis sehun membuat nya merasakan hal yang baru dalam hidup nya. Getaran yang di keluarkan karena konstraksi mulut kai di penis nya benar-benar membuat sehun merasa melayang. Ia mulai menikmati perlakuan kai saat ini.

Kai yang masih menghabisi penis sehun itu menarik kedua tangan sehun dan ia letakan di atas kepala nya ingin bermaksud sehun melampiaskan hasrat nya dengan mencengram rambut nya.

"Ini enakkhh. Sangat enak kai aahhhh".

Desah sehun sambil memegang kuat rambut kai. Dengan naluri hati, ia dorong kepala kai masuk ke dalam celah paha nya itu. Ia tidak tahu dari mana asal pemikiran nya untuk melakukan ini.

Sehun merasakan tiba-tiba perut nya bergejolak. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman saat merasakan sensasi aneh pada perut nya itu. Kai yang menyadari sikap sehun mempercepat hisapan nya pada penis sehun. Ia tahu sehun akan mengalami klimaks pertama nya.

"Aku ingin pipis kai sshhh tidak! Aaaaahhhhh ahhhhh aaaahhhhh" semua cairan yang dikeluarkan sehun dari dalam penis nya di lahap habis oleh kai. Sehun yang menyadari kai meminum semua yang ia anggap air kencing nya itu menunduk malu. Ia sangat malu mengetahui tidak bisa menahan kencing nya sehingga membuat kai menelan semua nya.

Kai yang kembali dari posisi menghadap penis sehun sekarang ia sedang tertuduk di samping sehun yang masih menunduk. Ia menatap bingung sahabat manis nya ini. Bukan kah harus nya ia senang hasrat nya sudah tertuntaskan? Pikir kai.

"Hey, kenapa kau menunduk hm?" Tanya kai sambil mengakat dagu sehun. Dilihat nya raut wajah sehun terpampang nyata.

"Maafkan aku kai. Seharus nya aku bisa menahan kencing ku dan tidak membuat mu harus menelan semua" ucapan polos teramat polos dari sehun membuat kai tertawa keras yang membuat suara nya menggema di kamar itu.

"Itu bukan kencing sahabat ku" balas kai dengan nada mengejek di akhir kalimat.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa?" Tanya sehun pada kai yang sedang menatap nya dengan wajah gemas.

"Heum, dari film porno nya chanyeol itu di sebut dengan klimaks, dimana sebuah puncak dari apa yang barusan kita lakukan tadi" ucapan kai membuat sehun menganggukan kepala nya. Mata nya menatap polos tubuh telanjang nya saat ini. Dengan cepat sehun menarik selimut sampai ke atas dada nya.

Kai yang melihat sehun menyibakan selimut secara mendadak hanya terkekeh. "Tidak usah ditutupi seperti itu, aku sudah melihat nya semua"

Sehun menatap sebal kai yang berbicara secara menyebalkan pada nya. Bibir nya ia majukan sedikit.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang menimpa mu sehingga kau merasakan hal 'itu' dan menelpon ku dengan suara desahan di sela-sela ucapan mu?" Nada kai sekarang cukup serius. Sehun yang mendengar keseriusan sahabat nya itu hanya menatap polos pada kai.

"Tidak tahu" mata sehun berkedip-kedip beberapa saat. Kai yang melihat nya berusaha menelan saliva nya saat melihat betapa imut nya sahabat nya ini.

"Benarkah?" Tanya kai lagi untuk memastikan apa yang sebenar nya terjadi sebelum nya pada sehun.

"Iya, hoamm" kai melirik jam dinding di kamar sehun setelah ia mendengar ucapan sehun. Jam itu menujukan pukul 10 malam. Ia membalikan tubuh nya kearah sehun kembali. Dilihat nya sehun mulai yang merebahkan tubuh nya.

"Ah, sudah hampir larut malam. Aku harus pulang dulu sehun" ucap kai sambil mendirikan tubuh nya dan berdiri tegak di sebelah ranjang sehun.

"Hati-hati saat kau pulang" suara rendah sehun menandakan ia cukup lelah. Ia membalikan tubuh nya ke samping dan menatap kai yang masih berdiri di samping nya "Terima kasih, kai"

Kai membungkukan badan nya dan meraih kepala sehun untuk di acak-acak nya rambut sahabat nya ini. Ia tersenyum ke arah sehun yang masih menatap nya dengan wajah yang lemas.

"Sebagai sahabat mu, aku akan selalu membantu, oh sehun. Bila kau membutuh kan bantuan ku seperti ini jangan segan-segan meminta nya. Aku akan melalukan nya bahkan bisa lebih dari yang tadi. Selamat malam sehun"

Sehun hanya mengangguk lemas dalam baringan nya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memahami apa yang dimaksud kai dan membalas perkataan sahabat nya itu.

Kai beranjak pergi dari kamar sehun. Tidak lupa ia mengunci kamar itu. Untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu salah satu keluarga sehun akan masuk kedalam kamar sehun dan melihat kekacauan di dalam kamar itu.

Saat melewati ruang tengah rumah sehun. Kai menangkap sebuah botol di atas meja dari mata nya. Botol itu berisikan cairan orange yang cerah di dalam nya. Mata kai menatap botol itu dengan menyelidik namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat bahu nya tidak peduli dan pergi keluar menuju pintu rumah sehun.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu.

Seorang namja berseragam XOXO Junior High School terlihat sedang berjalan santai di area kompleks rumah nya. Sehun, nama namja itu. Namja berkulit putih itu nampak tenang dalam langkah nya. Sesekali ia menyenandungkan beberapa nada yang ia ketahui.

Sampai sesuatu menghentikan langkah kaki nya. Dilihat nya dua orang namja yang sedang menghadang nya. Dua namja itu berseragam juga tapi berbeda model seperti sehun. Dan bila dilihat lagi dua namja

itu lebih tinggi dari sehun. Sehun mencoba membaca lambang yang tertempel di masing-masing dada mereka.

'Yeongsu Senior High School' itu lah yang berhasil sehun baca dari dada mereka.

"Hey bocah, minum ini" ucap salah seorang dari mereka sambil menyodorkan botol ukuran sedang dengan cairan orange di dalam nya kepada sehun.

"Maaf sunbaenim, saya tidak sedang haus" sehun mengatakan sejujur nya pada dua namja senior berbeda sekolah nya ini. Ia menghiraukan salah satu tangan dari mereka yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah minuman ke arah nya.

Reaksi yang di berikan dua namja itu terlihat menyeramkan bagi sehun setelah sehun menolak minuman dari mereka sedikit membuat nya takut di tempat.

"Yak! Berani melawan kami eoh? Kau ingin dihajar?" Bentak salah satu dari mereka. Sehun meringis mendengar bentakan yang tertuju ke arah nya itu.

"Cepat terima dan minum ini!" dengan terpaksa sehun menerima minuman itu dengan sedikit menunduk karena takut dua wajah namja ini. Tanpa sehun ketahui dua namja itu tersenyum puas ke arah nya. Dengan wajah yang saling menahan tawa di antara kedua nya.

"Aku sudah menerima nya dan akan meminum nya nanti di rumah, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang sunbae?" Dua namja itu menganggukan kepala mereka menandakan ijin untuk sehun pulang segera. Sehun yang melihat nya dengan tergesa-gesa berlari dari tempat dua namja itu ke arah jalan rumah nya. Botol minuman tadi ia genggam erat takut-takut terjatuh dari pegangan nya.

"Bodoh! Dia akan tersiksa setelah ini" ucap salah seorang namja tadi.

"Hahahahaha, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bocah bodoh seperti dia akan melawan ereksi yang di akibatkan minuman perangsang itu" balas namja yang satu nya lagi. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengerjai sehun.

"Yah, terkecuali jika ada yang membantu nya menuntaskan nafsu yang bergejolak setelah meminum perangsang itu-"

"Ia akan berterima kasih pada kita karena telah membuat nya merasakan sensasi seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh hahahahaha" ucap namja itu setelah memotong pembicaraan namja di sebelah nya walau ia hanya ingin berniat melanjutkan ucapan teman nya ini.

Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan yang berharap bocah yang mereka kerjai barusan akan meminum obat perangsang itu dan merasakan bagaimana reaksi keras dari obat level paling tertinggi dari sejenis nya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

MIND TO REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY?

END


End file.
